


annie

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaehyun is done w him, M/M, Tens a little princess, dumb shit, proposal, to no ones surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Ten is at his wits end. If he doesn't get a ring on his finger soon, then it's over.





	annie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [víðsýni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643764) by [lowkeyamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen). 



> hi hello here is some johnten fluff and my pathetic attempt @ humour bassed on a bit by irish comedian dara o'briain just as a lil filler while i'm finishing my bigger fics!! pls enjoy some ridiculous ott princess!ten. i know i always do

"So, I'm breaking up with Johnny."   
  
Jaehyun almost choked on his drink, caramel hot chocolate trickling from the corner of his mouth.   
  
"You're what?"   
  
"I'm gonna break up with Johnny." Ten repeated with a nonchalant shrug.   
  
Jaehyun blinked a couple of times, trying to compute what he had just heard. Was it April fools day or something? Why the fuck would Ten want to break up with Johnny? They had been together forever. Jaehyun still got war-style flashbacks from having to hear Ten prattle on and on about how hot Johnny was and how the elder would never notice him when they were at school.   
  
Fortunately he did, they had been together nearly seven years and Jaehyun was pretty sure they were still madly in love. So where the fuck was this coming from?   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm done, Jaehyun. He totally forgot our anniversary."   
  
"Isn't it next month?" Jaehyun knew fine well it was next month, as if Ten would ever let him forget.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So...how can he forget it if it hasn't even happened yet?" Ten could be confusing at the best of times but this was taking the piss.   
  
"I've been dropping hints for weeks, Jaehyun." Ten pointed to the very bare ring finger on his left hand. "He hasn't mentioned a thing. I watched eight episodes of Say Yes to the Dress yesterday. Eight. I took the entire week of our anniversary off, you know, just as a subtle hint for him to book a little holiday or something. And nothing. He hasn't even mentioned it."   
  
Jaehyun blinked. Again. He wasn't really sure how to process all of this. To say Ten was a drama queen would be a severe understatement. Ten could blow just about anything out of proportion. Last week he had blocked Jaehyun on Instagram just because the younger hadn't liked his last three posts.   
  
He honestly had no idea how Johnny coped sometimes, he had no idea how he coped himself and Ten was only his best friend, not his better half. His own relationship was worlds apart, he couldn't ask for a more laid back boyfriend than Sicheng. Marriage wasn't even on their radar.   
  
But it was all Ten wanted.   
  
He had been with Johnny for almost seven years, they were high school sweethearts. He knew fine well that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the brunette. He still got butterflies whenever Johnny would smile that one toothy, crescent-eyed smile he would only use for Ten. He found sleeping on his own, without a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist almost impossible. Johnny was his everything, but if he wasn't going to propose soon, then, was he ever?   
  
"I don't get it."   
  
Ten rolled his eyes in frustration. Jaehyun could be so dense sometimes.   
  
"You might be overreacting a bit here." Jaehyun knew that was a danagerous thing to say. Ten knew fine well he was melodramatic, but he hated being called out on it.   
  
"How? He's clearly not going to propose to me any time soon, so what's the point? I may as well just try and get over him and find someone that actually wants to be with me for the rest of our lives."   
  
Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at the thought of being tied to Ten in holy matrimony. That sounded more like a life sentence than anything.   
  
"Why do you even have to get married to spend the rest of your life with someone? It's just a piece of paper."   
  
"It's not!" Ten whined, thumb ghosting over his bare ring finger. "It's- It's like the ultimate sign of commitment. Like, you love his person so much that you make a promise to be with them forever, no matter what. I just- I just really want that, Jaehyun. I want to be Ten Seo so fucking bad."   
  
Jaehyun sighed, fingers running through his hair. He knew how important marriage was to Ten. How badly he wanted that happy ever after like his parents had. He had known the elder since he was six, and he was pretty sure Ten's wedding had been fully planned even back then.   
  
"Maybe..." He didn't want to get Ten's hopes up, but this could be an option, especially if Johnny had apparently forgotten their anniversary was coming up. Surely he must just be pretending. "Maybe he's going to surprise you."   
  
"He knows how I feel about surprises."   
  
"Then why don't you propose to him?"   
  
Ten's jaw dropped, scandalised by the idea.   
  
"Because he's the man, Jaehyun. That's his job."   
  
This time it was Jaehyun's turn to roll his eyes.   
  
"I want him down on one knee, gazing up into my eyes, the perfect ring in a cute little box. I want him to have prepared a speech even though I probably won't be able to hear it because I'll be crying at this point and I'll no doubt interrupt him and say yes before he even finishes because I won't be able to help myself. And then everyone will cheer - because it'll be in public so everyone can see how happy I am and hopefully get a little jealous that my new fiancé is so much hotter than anyone they could ever get and he's mine - and then he'll put the ring on my finger and kiss me."   
  
Jaehyun didn't really know what to say to that, opting to take a sip of his drink again. He thanked god Sicheng was nowhere near as much of a princess as Ten, there was no way he could cope with that. Being best friends with the blue-haired boy was enough of an endeavour.   
  
"So, I still don't understand why you won't propose to him."   
  
"Did you not just hear anything I said. I want him down on one kn-"   
  
"I heard." Jaehyun held his hand up, stopping Ten before he went on and on - no doubt adding finer details. "It's just, if you have this ideal proposal in your head, why don't you just do it? I know you Ten, if he proposed and it was anything less than perfect you'd probably say no out of spite."   
  
"Are you implying I'm high maintenance?"   
  
"Yes?" Jaehyun couldn't believe Ten had actually just asked that. He was the very definition of high maintenance. "You hate surprises, you have ridiculous standards and could you imagine if you had to wear an engagement ring you didn't like for the rest of your life?"   
  
Ten tilted his head. Okay, that was a fair point. He had already warned Johnny in the past that he would be picking out his own ring. He loved his boyfriend with all of his heart, but...he had pretty terrible taste.   
  
"I mean...I guess I could make it perfect, but-"   
  
"But what? Ten, you can't just wait around and hope he'll ask one day. And there's no way you're breaking up with him. I won't let you. If you want it that bad, take matters into your own hands."   
  
Maybe...maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. There was no reason he couldn't be the one to propose. It was 2018, just because he was the more feminine one in the relationship didn't mean he couldn't ask Johnny to marry him. Femininsm and all that, right?   
  
"What if he says no?"   
  
"Why would he say no? He's head over heels in love with you."   
  
Ten shrugged, sinking back in his seat a little. "Maybe...maybe that's why he hasn't asked. Maybe he doesn't really want to be with me or something."   
  
Jaehyun knew that under all of that bravado and sass, Ten was actually incredibly insecure. That he was clearly just joking about breaking up with Johnny to provoke a reaction out of Jaehyun, but actually he was genuinely worried the elder may end it with him first. He reached across the table, taking his best friends hand in his own.   
  
"Look, I'm pretty sure that's not the case, Ten. He loves you, I know he does."   
  
"But what if-"   
  
"Try not to think like that, okay? Maybe- Maybe he's worried about you saying the same thing."   
  
Ten hummed. That could be true...he was pretty sure Johnny would have already broken up with him if he really wanted to. He knew he could be a lot to handle sometimes - okay, a lot of the time - and there were plenty of instances in the past where Johnny could have left him.   
  
No. Johnny definitely still loved him. He couldn't let his insecurities ruin their relationship.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay what?"   
  
"Okay, I'll do it!" Ten beamed as Jaehyun's eyes lit up, his best friend just as excited as he was. "I'm gonna ask Johnny to marry me!"   
  
  
  
˚✧˳⁺⁎ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧˚   
  
  
  
Deciding to propose last minute was decidedly more stressful than Ten thought it would be. He wanted this to be perfect, but having only three weeks to plan everything, was easier said than done.   
  
Johnny still hadn't mentioned anything about their anniversary. Maybe he really didn't want to be with Ten after all. He seemed less than pleased when Ten announced they were taking an impromptu trip to Paris.   
  
"Ten, I have work."   
  
"I asked you to get that week off ages ago. I just- I thought it would be nice, Paris is the first place we ever went together."   
  
"Okay, fine, I'll see what I can do."   
  
So here they were, in a taxi on the way to the airport, sitting in an almost awkward silence.   
  
Ten had no idea what to say. He was going to ask Johnny to marry him tomorrow. On their anniversary. In Paris. The city of love and romance and all that shit.   
  
He had it all planned out. He wasn't going to pop the question somewhere cliché like the Eiffel Tower or Dinseyland, he had chosen the Jardin du Palais Royal. What could be better than proposing within the gardens of a literal palace?   
  
They had chanced upon it the second time they visited the city, after seeing the queue to get into the Louvre they decided to fuck that and go for a walk instead, ending up in a secret Parisian paradise filled with magnolia trees and cherry blossoms. It was gorgeous. And it was perfect.   
  
But right now he couldn't stop his heart racing and he had no idea what to talk to his own boyfriend about as they pulled up at Heathrow because he was so anxious he was worried he'd throw up all over him.   
  
At least that would be a memorable proposal story.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Johnny laced his fingers with Ten's, head tilting as he looked down at his boyfriend who hadn't stopped fidgeting since hey joined the security queue.   
  
"I'm fine." Ten squeaked. He wasn't. He was panicking and he still had an entire 24 hours to go before he even had to get down on one knee. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this and should just wait for Johnny to ask him instead. He could get over the ring being wrong or whatever. That honestly didn't matter all that much anyway. As long as they were engaged he would be happy no matter what.   
  
"Excuse me? Sir? Could you put your luggage on the belt?"   
  
Ten was in such a world of his own he didn't even realise he was at the front of the queue, fumbling to take his jacket and belt off so he didn't set the metal detectors off. This wasn't exactly helping his anxiety. He hated airports.   
  
At least they didn't go off. He fucking hated that. Even though he knew fine well he had nothing on him - no guns strapped to his ankles or pounds of cocaine in pellets in his stomach - it always terrified him.   
  
He smiled as Johnny joined him on the other side of the hand luggage scanner, throwing an arm around his shoulders. That soothed him a little. This was Johnny, the love of his life. What did he have to be nervous about?   
  
"Sir? We're going to have to search your bag."   
  
Ten's eyebrows shot up as he realised the security guy was addressing him.   
  
"Uh...yeah, sure." He had nothing to hide, so why not? It still put him on edge, though. What exactly did they think they had found?   
  
He watched on as the guards exachanged a look before turning to him, a small scarlet box on their hand.   
  
Fuck.   
  
"We're going to have to ask you to open this."   
  
His heart rate tripled. That was the ring. The fucking ring he was going to propose to Johnny with. Johnny who was stood directly next to him. This would ruin everything.   
  
"I, uh- I'd rather not."   
  
Johnny shot him a 'what the fuck?' look as the guards whispered to one another. Good one, Ten, because that doesn't look suspicious as fuck.   
  
"Sir, this is serious. We cannot let you board that plane unless you let us know what is in this box."   
  
Ten stifled a groan, biting down on his bottom lip. For fucks sake.   
  
"Babe, just tell them." Johnny was beginning to worry too, what the fuck was Ten playing at? This wasn't the time for games.   
  
"I- Ugh. It's not a fucking bomb."   
  
"Ten!" Johnny hissed, nudging the younger. "Don't say that word here."   
  
Ten rolled his eyes, figuring he might as well give getting the box back unopened one last shot before everything was ruined. He held his hand up to shield his lips from his boyfriend as his mouthed 'it's a ring' to the guards who just stared back at him. They clearly weren't getting it so he pointed to his ring finger, hopefully without Johnny seeing.   
  
"Sir, if you don't open the box, we'll have to take you into custody."   
  
Ten groaned in frustration. Trust him to get the worlds worst charades players. This was such a joke. How the fuck couldn't their little x-ray machine pick up on the fact this was clearly an engagement ring anyway?   
  
"Okay! Okay, fine." He held his hand out, motioning for them to pass him the box. This was less than ideal, but he figured it was better than getting arrested on what was supposed to be the most romantic trip of his life.   
  
He took a deep breath, turning to Johnny. He could feel the tension in the room as all eyes were on him, mainly because everyone clearly thought he was a terrorist, but his heart was thumping against his ribcage for a different reason.   
  
"Johnny..." He started, clearing his throat. God this was going to be awful. "I- I love you more than anything and these past seven years have been the best years of my life and...this isn't exactly what I had planned but..." He swallowed thickly, getting down on one knee, finally opening the box. "Will you marry me?"   
  
He could pretty much feel the room deflate as everyone simultaneously let out the breath they were holding in. Apart from him. He felt worse than ever as Johnny gaped back at him. He felt like he had been down here on the ground for fucking ages. When he had told Jaehyun he wanted all eyes to be on him when he got engaged, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.   
  
When Johnny finally responded, it wasn't exactly the reaction he had been expecting.   
  
Laughter. That fucking ridiculous, raucous laugh he did that boomed around the entire room.   
  
What. The. Fuck.   
  
"Oh my god! Ten, I'm so sorry this-" Johnny clutched his stomach, trying to calm himself down. "It's just - fuck - stand up."   
  
He put his other hand out, pulling a very confused and rejected Ten up to his feet.   
  
So...Johnny really didn't want to marry him after all? Not only did he not just turn the proposal down, he outright laughed at Ten infront of all of these people. Humiliated him. He could feel the lump in his throat rising, eyes welling up when Johnny pulled something out from his back pocket.   
  
His eyes focused on the gold circle in his boyfriend's hand.   
  
A ring?   
  
"Babe, I was literally going to propose to you tomorrow."   
  
Ten didn- He felt like he was going to pass out. He wasn't used to going through this many emotions at once and it made his head spin. First anxiety. Then fear. Then hurt. Now...joy? Elation? Johnny was...   
  
"So yes, I will marry you."   
  
Ten was still too stunned to move as Johnny pulled him into a tight hug, a smile only breaking into his face as his cheek came into contact with the elders chest.   
  
This was really happening. They...they were going to get married. They were going to be together forever.   
  
"Oh my god." Ten breathed against Johnny's shirt as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, as tears began to spill over his eyelashes, as people began to clap and cheer.   
  
This wasn't even close to his perfect proposal - in fucking airport security after he was essentially accused of being a terrorist. But he had his audience. He had his ring. And he had his brand new fiancé. So, in a way it was perfect. Their very own brand of perfect. Jaehyun was going to have a field day when he told him.   
  
He hummed softly as Johnny kissed him, not giving a fuck that they were holding up the queue even more. He deserved to revel in this moment. It's not every day you get engaged, albeit twice, after all.   
  
He couldn't stop smiling as Johnny pulled back, forehead resting against the youngers.   
  
"Happy anniversary, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) (i am friendless) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) (where i talk all sorts of gay shit) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
